Starfox: The Old Days
by Jocool1001
Summary: 15 year old Wolf and 14 year old Fox meet in a very strange way. As they grow as friends they also grow in a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

I woke up to the buzz of an alarm. This was the first time i heard that sound in over two months. As i sat up in bed I sighed and turned off the alarm. My family just moved here from Corneria city, I'm 14 years old and my name is Fox McCloud.

Chapter 1: First Day

"Corneria is the forth plant in the Lylat system" my new teacher Mr. Pepper droned on. After an hour of emotionless blabber the lunch bell finally rung which starts an even worse part of my day.

I found my way to the lunch room, grabbed a tray, got some food (just pizza), and looked for an empty table. At my old school i was able to make a few friends but i don't have any here. As I made my way to the table some jerk lion walked by knocking my tray to the floor and kept walking. "What the f***" I called to him across the room and he just kept going. I picked up my now empty tray, returned it, and sat down with a sigh. Lunch still had another 15 minutes left. After i sat there for about two minutes a blue pheasant sat down across from me. At first I was surprised at this but i didn't really care. "My names Falco" he said "Fox" i replied "why don't you have any food?" He asked "Some jerk knocked it out of my hands." "Was it a lion" he asked. "Yah" i said "how'd you know". "That's Brad" he said "he's a dick, watch out around him." "You want some of my food." I looked at his tray and saw it was bird seed so i respectfully said "no thanks".

The rest of the day went by normally. I had Falco in my next two core classes. We sat together and partnered up on what we could. At the end of the day i had PE and Metal working. Both of them seemed to be fun. I rode the bus home from school and found out Falco rode the bus too and he also lives four houses down. This year may be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about the middle of the year and I've had alright grades. Falco wasn't here today so i sat alone at lunch. This was the first day Falco was actually gone, it was so boring. That jerk Brad was still bothering me all year, i learned to ignore him. The rest of the day was as it normally was, luckily we didn't have to work with partners today.

I rode home on the bus like usual, about a fifteen minute ride then another twenty minute walk home. The bus stopped at my stop and i got off. About fifteen minutes into my walk I got tripped from behind. I looked up and saw it was that SOB Brad, I was so tired of this crap and spoke up. "Hey Brad" he turned around "what do you want shrimp" he said "I want you to f*** off and stop messing with me". "And what if I don't" he replied. "Than ill, umm, do something" I nervously replied as he got closer. "I can take you out with one punch" he said. Getting a little to exited i said " I'd like to see you try". I was immediately punched in the gut, then i fell down and hit the ground hard. Looking up I saw Brad ready to kick my ribs, i closed my eyes and braced myself but instead i heard a thud next to me. I opened my eyes and say a gray wolf on top of Brad. Brad threw him off and got up.

A punch was thrown at the wolf which he skillfully avoided and then lunged with his palm up and his claws pointed forward, Brad tried to avoid the attack but it clipped his side and caused some bleeding. He started running away down a nearby alley. The wolf reached his hand down to help me up. I grabbed his hand and stood up slowly because my stomach still hurt. Once i was up he asked "you alright ". I nodded and said "thanks, you really saved me there, whats your name?" "Wolf" he replied. "Do you live around here" I asked. "Anywhere and everywhere " he replied. "You can stay at my housetonight" I said. "Im fine" replied Wolf "I don't want to be an intrusion" he said in a way that said "leave me alone". I couldn't let him stay on the streets so i said "It's the least i could do for you for saving me from serious dis-figuration". He finally gave in and agreed.

A/N: Thanks for reading more than one chapter! That is way more than I expected. Please review and give advise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Night (Fox)

Wolf and I entered my house to find my Mom waiting at the kitchen counter with a snack. She asked who Wolf was and I told her he was just a friend from school and she agreed to let him stay the night if his parents were alright with it. I did my homework while Wolf watched tv. He explained to my mom that he did it at school even though he doesn't go. The rest of the day went by fast once I was done with my homework. Wolf and I talked and watched some tv. For dinner we both had pork chops with apple sauce.

We only had two rooms in my house so Wolf had to sleep in my room with me. I have a Queen size bed in my room, enough for the two of us to have some room apart. At about 10:30 when we went to bed and I fell asleep fairly fast but I didn't sleep very well. Four hours later i woke up. I looked over and it seemed Wolf was still asleep. His body was fairly muscular from what I could see and how he took out Brad. He rolled closer to me and i could feel his breath in my ear. For some reason I found pleasure in this. I could feel a weird sensation in my body like goosebumps as a tent started to raise from under my sheets. I didn't want to be gay i thought to myself but i could feel myself attracted to Wolf. I hope he wasn't awake to see my tent.

A/N: Chapter 3! Thank you all for reading and please review even if you think it's bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Fight (Wolf)  
>I was walking down the street after I finished my lunch of what i could scrounge up and i heard a commotion. "I want you to f*** off and stop messing with me" I heard. I rushed around the corner to see a lion seemingly threatening a small brown fox. Stupidly he said "I'd like to see you try". Imediotly he was punched in the gut and knocked to the ground and was about to get his ribs kicked in. I rushed over and tackled the lion. He kicked me off and threw a punch that I got to the side of. I countered with an attack that I leaned from living on the streets all this time. His side was cut open and he went running like a woos.<br>I reached down to help the small fox up. He took my hand and stood up seemingly hurt. "You alright" I asked. He nodded and said "Thanks you really saved me there, whats your name?" "Wolf" I replied. "Do you live around here?" He asked. Knowing that i don't have a home i told him "Anywhere and everywhere" He then said that I could spend the night at his house but I declined and said I didn't want to be an intrusion. He then said "It's the least i could do for you for saving me from serious dis-figuration". I then gave in and agreed because I knew that he would not give up.

A/N: And thats chapter four. Please review I know people are reading this just leave a very short one.


End file.
